A Wolf and A Dog
by Mizumiii
Summary: Que ce passe t-il quand un chien en laisse rencontre une louve qui hurle à la lune et qui l'invite à lui aussi hurler à la lune? Ou quand Sandor rencontra une femme du Nord, il ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva... Sandor x OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey ;D je me suis enfin descidé à poster ma fic Game Of Thrones ici :p Sur Sandor (après Sokaro ça paraît presque logique XD)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

A Wolf and A Dog 

LEANA

_Il avançait en compagnie de ses gens. Il était allé rendre visite à un de ses bannerets et maintenant il rentré chez lui. Il lui tardait de retrouver sa femme et ses enfants. Alors que le bruit des chevaux et des armes crées un brouhaha il perçut tout de même une espèce de gémissement. Comme un loup qui grondait. Eddard Stark sauta au bas de son cheval et sans prévenir s'enfonça dans le couvert du bois. Il n'eut que quelques pas à faire avant de tomber sur la source des ces étranges bruits. Devant lui se tenait une petite fille. Mais la ressemblance avec une enfant s'arrêtait là, elle avait des cheveux longs hirsutes, un corps maigre à en faire peur et de plus elle avec des ongles longs comme des griffes et ses lèvres étaient tirés vers le haut en attitude de menace comme un animal. Mais ce qui marqua le plus Ned, ce fut ses yeux : des yeux de loups. Dorés, des yeux de prédateur._

Leana sauta souplement à terre, elle courut à petite foulée jusqu'à atteindre le château. Arrivait à celui-ci elle n'était même pas essoufflée mais il fallait quand même qu'elle se presse, après tout elle avait rendez-vous avec sa jeune maîtresse comme elle se plaisait à la nommer. La jeune femme rentra dans la cour, elle salua Hodor d'un 'Hodor' amusé puis elle partit en direction du terrain d'entraînement. Le maître d'arme s'y trouvait déjà, entraînant les écuyers et autres apprentis, elle croisa aussi Robb et Théon toujours ensemble. Leana en venait à se poser des questions sur Robb mais vu les penchants de Théon il n'y avait pas là lieu de s'inquiéter. Quant à John il n'était pas là, sûrement en vadrouille avec son loup. Pour le reste de la famille royal, Brann était aussi entrain de s'entraîner, Ricknon devait sûrement jouer quelque part et Sansa devait être entrain de rêver de son prince charmant...

Leana arriva finalement à l'autre bout de la cour et y trouva Arya.

-Ah ! Leana ! S'écria la jeune fille en se précipitant sur elle. T'en as mis du temps !

-Oui désolé, jeune maîtresse, s'excusa Leana en faisant une courbette avec un sourire ironique.

-Arrêtes tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça, protesta Arya en grimaçant.

-C'est bien pour ça que je le fais !

Arya lui tira la langue.

-Aufaite, tu ne devrais pas te préparer pour l'arrivé du Roi Robert demain ?

-Baaah chui pas comme Sansa, j'ai pas envie de mettre un robe.

-Je te comprends, approuva Leana en hochant la tête. Bon on fait quelques touches et je te laisse faire ce qu'i faire, ta mère voudra sûrement que tu ai l'air présentable.

-Bien m'dame.

Arya se mit en garde et Leana dégaina son épée, enfin c'était plutôt une dague, elle faisait la moitié de la longueur d'une épée normal, plus fine mais plus résistante, c'était son arme favorite offerte par Eddard lui-même. Arya, quant elle, utilisait une épée qu'elle avait sûrement du subtiliser à quelqu'un de pas très vigilant.

Leana dominait clairement, elle était souple, agile, on aurait dit un prédateur mais elle ne cherchait pas non plus à supplanter Arya, la laissant tenter des coups, lui montrant les bonnes parades, lui prodiguant des conseils. Au bout d'une heure d'échanges éprouvant elles rompirent le combat. Arya couverte de suer partit prendre une douche dans le château tandis que Leana partait au bois sacré.

La jeune femme aimait bien le confort du château mais elle se sentait mieux dans la forêt. Lorsqu'elle restait trop longtemps enfermé elle finissait par avoir l'impression d'étouffer et il lui fallait alors aller se dépenser dehors. Elle décida finalement de se baigner dans la petite mare à côté de l'arbre à visage.

L'eau froide lui fit le plus grand bien et elle se plongea entièrement dedans. Elle tenta de toucher le fond mais comme à chaque fois elle du remonter respirer avant de l'atteindre. Elle en était venu à se demander s'il en avait seulement un. Mais alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre le rivage son regard rencontra deux yeux rouges.

-fantôme ! S'écria Leana en souriant.

Le petit louveteau reconnut son nom et lui lécha le visage tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats. John arriva juste derrière avec un sourire amusée.

-Je vois que vous vous amusez bien, fit-il.

-Ouii, il est vraiment adorable, s'extasia Leana en grattouillant le coup de Fantôme.

John n'osait pas la regarder, il était vraiment timide mais Leana l'aimait bien, de la fratrie c'était celui dont elle était le plus proche avec Arya.

-Aufaite tu comptes venir au repas pour le Roi demain ? Demanda Leana.

-Non et puis Dame Catheryne ne veut pas.

-Ah, moi non plus, de toute façon ce genre de fête ne m'intéresse pas, déclara t-elle en sortant de l'eau.

John détourna vivement la tête en voyant qu'elle était entièrement nu, ce qui fit rire silencieusement la jeune femme qui l'avait bien entendu fait volontairement.

Après qu'elle se fut habillé, ils retournèrent ensemble dans l'enceinte du château. John partit rejoindre ses frères et Leana se dirigea vers les cuisines. Là-bas elle croisa Sinead, une amie à elle. La jeune fille passait son temps à aider tout le monde avec le sourire et sans rien demander en retour. Elles s'étaient rencontrés lorsque Leana avait 6 ans, Sinead en avait alors que 4, et depuis elles ne s'étaient plus quittés.

-Alors comment ça ce passe en cuisine ? Demanda Leana.

-C'est la pagaille, fit Sinead en riant.

-J'me demandais... Si t'avais le choix, tu resterais ici toi ?

-Chai pas, j'me demande comment c'est le Sud, répondit son amie songeuse.

-Moi je préfères le Nord, les gens du Sud sont trop calculateur pour moi, soupira Leana.

-Ils doivent pas être tous comme ça non plus, la rassura Sinead.

-J'espère bien !

-J'vais devoir te laisser, on a encore pleins de tâches à faire ! S'excusa Sinead.

Leana la laissa repartir avant de retourner dans son appartement dans le château.

En réalité la jeune femme était la pupille de Lord Eddard, il l'avait recueillis alors qu'elle devait avoir environ 9 ans, il l'avait trouvé errant seule dans la forêt. Et depuis il l'avait élevé comme sa propre fille. Ils lui avaient appris tout ce qu'elle savait mais personne n'avait pu lui faire parler sur ce qu'il c'était passé avant qu'elle arrive à Winterfel comme si une partie de sa mémoire avait été effacé. Mais tout le monde la traitait bien et elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde. Mais malgré tout elle était resté très indépendante, développant aussi une force physique impressionnante. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'affectionner tout les membres de la famille, sauf Théon envers qui elle n'arrivait pas à faire confiance car elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il cachait des secrets noirs derrière son sourire moqueur. Ensuite quand Arya eu 7 ans, Leana décida de devenir sa garde du corps et de lui enseigner quelques rudiments du combats. Sansa avait sa septa, Arya avait Leana.

D'ailleurs depuis quelques temps tout les enfants Stark avaient un loup géant pour animal de compagnie, Leana était un peu jalouse, elle en aurait bien voulu un aussi. Surtout Fantôme dont elle trouvait le pelage blanc magnifique mais elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence elle n'était pas un Satrk. C'est d'ailleurs sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle s'endormit roulé en boule dans les draps de son lit.

Le lendemain le roi arriva, il avait emmené avec lui la moitié de sa cour. Tout le monde était bien rangé en-bas, tous les Stark étaient alignés, derrière eux leurs gens et elle, assise sur les créneaux observant ce qui se passait. Le Roi alla saluer Ned, il y avait aussi la Reine, son frère, ses enfants, tout pleins de gens qui ne l'intéressait guère.

Soudain, elle remarqua un des chevaliers qui portait un casque différent des autres. Il en avait un en forme de tête de chien. Leana, piquée de curiosité l'observa attentivement, il était beaucoup plus grand que les autres et se tenait bien droit. Même avec son armure on pouvait voir qu'il était bien bâtis, mais ce qu'elle voulait voir c'était son visage ! Mais il n'enleva pas son casque de toute la cérémonie. La jeune femme ressentit une drôle d'émotion la parcourir et elle alors décida d'essayer d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

Finalement les gens se séparèrent, vacant chacun à leurs occupations. Leana partit donc enquêter sur l'étrange personnage qu'elle avait aperçut. Elle apprit en posant des questions par si par là qu'il s'appelait Sandor Clegane ou qu'on le surnommait le Limier. Ils racontaient aussi qu'il avait la moitié du visage brûlé, ça devait faire sûrement affreusement mal, songea Leana.

Le banquet commença en fin d'après-midi, Leana laissa Arya seule, après tout elle ne risquait rien à part de mourir d'ennuis. En plus c'était la pleine lune donc elle alla s'installer sur les remparts pour observer la nuit. Soudain elle entendit des bruits de pas dans la cour : c'était un homme de haute stature, elle le reconnut malgré le fait qu'il ne porte pas son heaume : c'était le Limier. D'ailleurs il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle descendit donc de son perchoir et vient à sa hauteur.

-Vous ne restez pas à l'intérieur ? Demanda Leana comme si de rien n'était.

-Plutôt crever. Z'êtes qui ? Grogna t-il.

-Je suis une louve, plaisanta t-elle.

-Tombe bien chui un chien, fit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Tu sais qui je suis ?

-Oui, vous êtes Sandor Clegane, le chien du Prince Geoffrey.

-Ouaip, généralement les gens viennent pas me parler.

-Je suis pas les gens.

Leana s'approcha un peu plus pour le regarder, elle devait lever la tête pour bien voir son visage et ce qu'elle vit la surprit un peu. En effet il avait la moitié du visage brûlé, son œil et sa bouche s'en sortait bien mais tout l'alentour des oreilles avaient cramés. Soudain elle eut pitié de lui, tout le monde devait le regarder avec dégoûts. Finalement elle détourna le regard et leva la tête au ciel.

-J'me demandais, les chiens aiment aussi la pleine lune ?

Sandor la regarda, comme s'il se demandait si elle était sérieuse puis il leva à son tour la tête vers le ciel.

-Je sais pas, moi j'aime bien.

Leana tourna la tête vers lui.

-Moi aussi.

Elle vit un éclair indéfinissable passer dans ses yeux. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à s'observer mutuellement puis soudain une voix brisa le charme.

-hé le chien !

C'était une voix hautaine que Leana identifia immédiatement comme étant celle de Geoffrey, ses lèvres se retroussèrent instinctivement, elle n'aimait pas se gosse mal élevé. Mais le limier passa devant elle, ils échangèrent un dernier regard puis il rejoignit son maître.

Leana n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il venait de se passer mais en tout cas elle aimait bien cet homme. Il n'était pas comme les autres, il y avait quelque chose en lui de libre et de sauvage qui l'attirait. Depuis toujours elle savait qu'elle avait une partie d'elle qui était restait animal, comme une louve (d'ailleurs beaucoup de gens la surnommait ainsi) et peut-être qu'elle venait de trouver quelqu'un comme elle.

En tout cas elle se promit de s'intéresser à lui de près, de très près.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre finit :D

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

SANDOR

La 'stark', enfin il supposait qu'elle en était une, n'était pas réapparut du reste de la soirée. D'un autre côté vu l'état dans lequel il avait finit, il aurait pu tout aussi bien la croiser qu'il ne l'aurait même pas vu. De toute façon il n'en avait rien à fiche. Mais alors vraiment rien du tout...

Seulement il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qu'y était arrivé la veille, son regard quand elle l'avait dévisagé, sans sourciller comme si elle n'avait pas peur. Ce qui ne pouvait être vrai, son visage effrayé tout le monde, les dégoûté et puis il ne faisait pas grand chose pour les rassurer. De toute façon il n'en avait pas envie. Tout ce qui lui permettait de se sentir en vie c'était de tuer. Comme le chien qu'il était.

Seulement dès qu'il ne réfléchissait plus, le visage de la femme lui revenait en mémoire. 'la louve' comme elle s'était nommé. Était-ce son vrai nom ? Se moquait-elle de lui ? Il l'ignorait. Il grogna, se trouvant passablement ridicule.

Le prince Geoffrey paradait à côté de lui. Tellement ridicule, il n'était même pas un homme qu'il se prenait déjà pour un Dieu. S'il ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui il lui aurait déjà raccourcis sa tête juvénile mais en l'échange de son travail de 'garde du corps' il pouvait étancher sa soif de sang.

Une de filles Stark se présenta au prince, la rousse, Sansa, lui semblait-il. Elle aussi puait l'été à plein nez, elle ne rêvait que de chevaliers et de princes charmants. Affligeant.

Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder sans détourner le regard avec un petit air gênée qui l'horripilait. Personne ne pouvait le regarder sans détourner le regard ? Il avait beau feindre l'insensibilité mais il devait bien reconnaître que cela l'énervait au plus au point.

Mais soudain, alors que la foule n'était qu'une vague fouillis sans intérêt en arrière plan, une silhouette se détacha nettement. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était elle. Il la vit passer à quelques pas d'eux, sans les voir. Il la suivit du regard comme hypnotisé et s'est sans un mot qu'il partit à sa suite.

Il la suivit sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences. Elle dégageait quelque chose d'hypnotique qu'il ne savait expliquer. Pourtant... Il n'était pas genre d'homme à s'enticher aux premiers regards ni même à s'enticher tout court. Mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle l'intriguait.

Tout en la suivant il finit par remarquer qu'ils étaient sortis de l'enceinte du château et qu'elle n'était pas seule. A côté d'elle marchait la deuxième fille Stark, la plus jeune, il ne se souvenait plus de son nom mais il savait que c'était elle car il l'avait vu lancer de la nourriture sur sa sœur aîné. Il devait bien avoué qu'elle l'avait bien fait rire cette gamine.

Elles marchèrent encore quelques minutes puis une fois bien entré dans la forêt qui longeait les remparts, elles se mirent en garde. Sandor resta un instant interdit, que comptaient t-elles faire ? La plus jeune tenait une épée qui faisait quasiment sa taille et l'autre portait une épée bâtarde. Toutes les deux entrèrent dans un ballet mortel qui figea le limier. La fillette Stark se démenait comme elle pouvait, donnant tout ce qu'elle avait. Mais c'était peine perdue. L'autre, la louve, car oui à ce moment là elle ressemblait à une louve, enchaînait ses coups comme si son épée n'avait été qu'une extension d'elle-même. Tout ses gestes étaient souples et précis, sans faille, elle se mouvait comme une danseuse mais une danseuse qui pouvait vous tuer à tout instant.

Sandor ne comprenait pas, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se battre ainsi et surtout une femme ! Il restait totalement figé. Il la regardait, ne regardait qu'elle. Chacun de ses gestes la faisait ressembler à un fauve prêt à tuer. Il n'aurait su décrire l'effet que lui faisait, ses longs cheveux noirs voletant autour d'elle comme une auréole de mort, ni ses yeux blues foncés presque noir qui malgré l'effort restaient amusé et comme... heureux ? Ses courbes étaient fines et élançés, ses seins perçaient à peine dans sa tenue faites en cuirs noirs qui pourtant la moulait pour rendre chacun de ses mouvements plus rapide.

Malheureusement de là il ne pouvait mieux voir son regard mais ce qu'il voyait le contentait. Il venait de voir quelque chose qu'il avait toujours pensé impossible : quelqu'un de libre et sauvage.

Mais soudain la plus âgée rompit le combat malgré les protestations de la deuxième. Il l'entendit expliquer :

-Je préférerais parler avec celui qui nous observe depuis un moment, déclara t-elle avec un regard dès plus amusée.

La plus jeune se retourna vivement totalement surprise. Sandor comprenit qu'il était découvert, même si apparemment il n'avait jamais était caché.

-Le limier ? S'étonna la plus jeune avec un air de dédain peint sur son visage.

-Arya, retournes au château, demanda la louve.

-Mais...

-Allez ne discutes pas, et ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas lui qui me fera du mal, ria t-elle.

Arya ne semblait pas persuadait de ça mais après un dernier regard menaçant à son adresse elle partit.

-Alors Clegane, on espionne les jeunes femmes maintenant ? Ironisa t-elle en s'approchant.

-Ce n'est pas interdit qu'je sache.

-Nan, mais c'est très mal élevé.

Elle se tenait maintenant juste devant lui, il devait baisser la tête pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux mais ainsi il pu la voir de plus près. Elle avait un visage fin, sa bouche semblait être toujours entrain de sourire ainsi que ses yeux bleus. Elle avait une peau très blanche qui contrastait avec la couleur noir de ses cheveux qui reposaient en boucles folles sur ses épaules.

Il se perdit un instant dans sa contemplation, elle ne le vit pas ou fit très biens semblant de ne pas le voir.

-J'espère au moins que le spectacle vous a plus ? Demanda t-elle en le provoquant.

-Disons que c'était pas trop mal, répondit-il avec un air dédaigneux.

-Pas mal ? Répeta t-elle tandis que ses pupilles prenaient une couleur dorait.

Soudain elle parut tel un loup. Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touche.

-Vous voulez peut-être vous confronter à moi ? Susurra t-elle.

Sandor se noyait littéralement dans ses yeux, sa voix lui paraissait t-elle un promesse de liberté tandis qu'elle le regardait avec ses pupilles de fauve et son petit sourire qui l'invitait à franchir les limites.

Soudain comme poussé par une impulsion il saisit sa nuque dans une de ses grandes mains et la pressa violemment contre lui, scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser fougueux et passionné. Elle sembla surprise par son acte, tout comme lui, mais elle ne chercha pas à échapper à sa prise, se fondant dans leur baiser violent. Elle posa doucement ses mains sur ses joues, l'une sur celle normale et l'autre sur celle brûlée. Il tressaillit à se contact inhabituel mais il le trouva agréable et il participa à l'augmentation de son désir. Il posa son autre main autour de la taille de la louve, cherchant à la serrer le plus possible contre lui malgré son armure. Il eut soudain envie de la retirer mais le baiser qu'ils échangeaient lui empêché de vraiment avoir des pensées cohérentes. D'ailleurs leurs langues s'emmêlaient maintenant dans leurs bouches tandis que leurs souffles devenaient incontrôlables. Sandor la désirait de tout son être, il voulait la posséder, la prendre. Mais en même temps se baiser semblait, pour lui, comme tout ce qui comptait à cet instant là. Il aurait tout donné pour que cela dure toujours. Elle l'embrassait, répondait plus que positivement à ses baisers. Il sentait qu'elle avait elle aussi envie, son visage rougissait, ses paupières étaient à demi-closes et sa respirations se faisaient de plus en plus difficiles. Il était sûrement dans un état similaire. Sa main passa sous sa tunique et vient caresser la peau en-dessous. Il sentit ses poils se hérisser face à ce contact étranger puis il s'amusa à parcourir cette nouvelle étendue qui s'offrait à lui. Pendant tout ce temps ils n'avaient cessé de s'embrasser passionnellement, jouant avec leurs langues, leurs lèvres, leurs bouches. Sandor fit remonter sa main le long des hanches de la louve jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à la rondeur de ses seins. Il les frôla mais soudain elle se sépara de lui rompant leur baiser.

-C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, déclara t-elle les joues rouges et le regard embrasé.

-Hein ? D'quoi ?

-Faut pas croire que tu vas m'amadouer comme ça, et en plus ton maître te cherches.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?

-J'ai une bonne ouïe, avoua t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Sandor avait la désagréable impression de sa faire éconduire. Quand il la vit s'éloigner il ne put s'empêcher de la retenir avec une dernière question :

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu t'appelais !

Elle se retourna un instant.

-Leana !

Et elle repartit en courant. Mais il avait vu ses yeux. Ils brûlaient de désir mal contenu. Et il devient bien l'avouer, c'était la première fois qu'une femme le regardait ainsi.

Elle avait ses mains posaient sur les plaques de son armure et elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration tandis qu'il la regardait totalement frustré mais encore choqué parce qu'il venait de se produire.

Sandor resta un instant sans bouger. Maintenant il était encore plus excité. Il grogna de frustrations avant de reprendre le chemin du château à grandes enjambés rageuses.

Il n'avait jamais vu une femme comme ça ! Une qui n'ai pas peur de lui passe encore mais une qui lui résiste ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Et puis s'il la voulait il n'avait qu'à la prendre mais rien qu'à cette idée il se dégoûta lui-même, il n'était pas encore un monstre comme son frère. S'il voulait une femme il avait assez d'or pour se payer une catin. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il la voulait elle ?

Il s'était écoulé trois jours depuis ce qu'il s'était produit dans la forêt et pour le moment il se trouvait encore à accompagner de le Prince Geoffrey un peu partout dans la citadelle de Winterfell. Ce qui l'ennuyait à un point assez impressionnant de plus il n'avait pas revu Leana. Son prénom, mais il préférait la surnommer 'la louve' il trouvait que ça lui correspondait mieux. Enfin s'il la voyait il pourrait l'appeler ainsi...

Mais voilà, il ne l'avait pas revu et même si ses souvenirs s'estompaient peu à peu, il pensait encore de temps en temps à elle. Il se demandait si elle accepterait de se battre avec lui. D'ailleurs le jeune prince se battait en duel avec les autres héritiers de Winterfell. Ça lui donnait envie de se battre, mais ici personne n'était assez fort pour le battre. Ou même pour le distraire.

Enfaîte, il voulait la revoir, il ne savait pas vraiment pour quoi faire mais son attitude provocatrice lui manquait, elle respirait la liberté. Quelque part il était un peu envieux d'elle...

Les journées passèrent ainsi mornes et ennuyeuses. Mais un jour, le roi décida de rentrer à Port-Real, emmenant avec lui sa nouvelle main qui elle-même emmena une partie de sa famille: ses deux filles et une bonne partie de sa garde personnelle et de ses gens.

Sandor en voyant que la jeune Arya les accompagnait espérait voir Leana mais pendant les premiers jours il ne la vit pas. Il se fit alors une raison. Maintenant pour lui, ce qui s'était passé n'était plus qu'une songe plaisant mais sans suite.

Mais alors que Geoffrey se promenait avec sa 'douce et tendre', comprenait la roussette sans cervelle, et après qu'il lui ait 'gentiment' demandé d'allée voir ailleurs s'il y était, il entendit une voix bien connue se moquer de lui :

-Alors, ton maître t'as abandonné ?


End file.
